


【生夏果实/战地玫瑰】蚀

by CapeCloak



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapeCloak/pseuds/CapeCloak
Summary: 骨科/伪骨科 预警 伪不伪可自由心证pwp 预警祥生=shosei川西=takumi👸是🍉
Kudos: 2





	【生夏果实/战地玫瑰】蚀

那个被他们称做父亲的男人从餐桌上起身去厨房拿碗了。他一定也很不习惯这种家里只有三个男人的微妙气氛。

takumi一只手托着腮，另一只手叉起盘里的最后一根烤肠，用沾了一点番茄酱的舌尖在它的尖端轻轻舔舐了一圈，察觉到对面青年炙热的视线后，更加不急着咬断它，在被唇齿缓慢摩擦过的肠身留下几排浅浅的牙印。

看到对面的人不动声色地收紧双腿调整着坐姿，takumi调皮地笑了。而这边坐立不安的shosei有些艰难地移开了视线，心不在焉地回答着已经回到座位的父亲毫无意义的问题。

在与父亲谈话的间隙他的思绪飘到昨晚的浴室。氤氲的蒸汽凝结在takumi慵懒的眼眸，“很难把你的脸跟它联系起来。”takumi半跪在地上，用手指灵活地抚弄着shosei的阴茎，精致的脸好奇地凑近它仔细端详，仿佛机械师在耐心地测试一架望远镜。shosei能感受到takumi不经意间喷出的温暖鼻息让自己的下体逐渐膨胀起来，对takumi话语的疑惑变成了一声飘忽的呻吟，“嗯？”

“你的脸，只看你的脸还是个小男孩而已。”takumi说完这句话便一点一点把shosei的性器含入了口中，舌尖轻柔地爬过它所有的敏感点，像一只灵巧的猫。在此刻takumi湿漉漉的眼睛仍然注视着他的小男孩，在看到对方拼命克制住伸出手想要按住自己头发从而进入得更深的冲动时，takumi眯起眼向他投去一个充满情欲的wink。这对shosei来说无疑是致命的，他的身体颤抖了起来，几滴精液不可避免地溅在takumi颤动的睫毛和发丝上。

难熬的家庭午宴终于结束了。takumi刚回到房间拉上窗帘准备午睡，就听见有人在敲门。是shosei。男孩脸上挂着羞涩的笑容，抱着一本作业过来找他，“哥，有几题我不会做。”

跟之前几次shosei来找他的时候不同，这回其中的一道题的确有点难。当takumi终于结束费神的思索准备给他的小男孩讲解时，余光里shosei已经盯着他咬着笔杆的唇直直地看了许久。

“好啦，我就讲到这里喽，接下来要shosei自己完成了。”takumi拍拍shosei毛茸茸的头发，坐在床边看着书，时不时抬头看着shosei苦思冥想的背影。

“哥，我写好了。”时间流逝地好慢，shosei这样想着伸了个懒腰，回过头用那双乖巧的下垂眼期待地看着takumi。takumi放下书走过去，翻阅着shosei笨拙但认真的字迹，有点可爱，takumi淡淡地笑了，“shosei很棒哦。”

“唔...我想要更多奖励。”takumi感受到shosei隔着一层t恤的滚烫身体贴上他的脊背，他用肩胛骨解读着少年的胸肌，腰际被一双手舒服地钳制着。“好啊。那，抱我去床上吧。”takumi回头轻轻戳了戳男孩的脸蛋。

“就在这里不可以吗？”shosei又对他哥发动了狗狗眼攻击，这让takumi无力招架。“也...不是不行。”shosei的唇吸吮着takumi脖颈的同时，他的双手不安分地在takumi的身体游走。shosei的手掠过takumi的龟头时沾上了一些前液，他知道现在两个人都有些湿了。

当shosei的前端终于挺进takumi的深处时，他感到身下的人支着桌子的手臂跟身体一起颤动起来。随着shosei的动作越来越快，takumi的双手也支撑不住地摊开来，整个上半身无法自持地匍匐在桌上，“shosei，我这里难受...”

“啊？哪里...”shosei有些慌乱，小心翼翼地放慢了动作。takumi把shosei的手臂拉过来环住自己，用他的手掌包裹住自己因与纸张摩擦而更加坚挺的乳头，“啊...这样好多了...”

shosei加快了身下的动作，右手的中指跟随他们律动的节奏按压刺激着takumi的乳头，另一只手快速地帮takumi手淫，身下的人越来越无法自控，在shosei的手里抽搐了几下，乳白色的液体流到了纸张上，渐渐覆盖了shosei的字迹。takumi不规律的声音中夹带着一丝惊慌：“完了...shosei的作业被弄脏了...”

shosei把takumi抱到床上去的时候阴茎还留在他的身体里浅浅地抽插着，“没关系，哥哥，反正我也没打算交。”


End file.
